La maison aux volets bleus
by Lili59
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 3x15. C'est la première fic que j'aie écrite, il y a plus de deux ans, alors j'implore votre indulgence!
1. Tout le monde dit il I Love you?

_Deux mois et demi ont passé depuis l'épisode 3x15. Veronica et Wallace se rendent sur le campus. Ils rient.__  
_  
**Veronica:** Non? Tu me fais marcher Wallace, avoue!  
**Wallace:** Je t'assure que c'est la vérité, le pot de peinture lui est vraiment tombé dessus!  
**Veronica:** C'est génial, dommage que je n'aie pas été là pour prendre une photo!  
_Ils se calment peu à peu. Veronica essuie une larme de rire sur sa joue._  
**Veronica:** Ca fait du bien de rire comme ça.  
**Wallace: **Insinuerais-tu que ton homme n'est pas drôle? Attention, je pourrais le lui dire!  
**Veronica**, _en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule_: Rien ne vaut l'humour de son BFF! _Elle s'arrête._ Bon allez, nos chemins se séparent ici. Mais ne pleure pas hein? Promis, on se revoit ce midi à la cafétéria.  
**Wallace:** Quoi? Deux moments seul avec toi aujourd'hui? Quel jour est-on, c'est mon anniversaire ou quoi?  
**Veronica: **Hum... En fait non, on se revoit pour déjeuner, mais on ne sera pas seuls. _Ironique_. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr...  
**Wallace**, _en partant_: Pff... J'ai l'habitude! A plus!  
_Veronica sourit et reprend sa marche._

*

*

*

_Logan sort de sa chambre, il vient de se réveiller. Dick regarde la télévision dans le salon._

**Dick:** Bonjour, bien dormi?  
_Logan s'arrête et le regarde, amusé._  
**Logan:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dick?  
**Dick:** Pardon?  
**Logan:** Tu ne me dis jamais "bonjour". "Bien dormi?" encore moins. J'en déduis donc que tu as quelque chose à me demander.  
**Dick: **Ah Logan, Logan... Pourquoi te crois-tu toujours au centre de machinations?  
**Logan**, _avec un soupir_: Dick...  
**Dick: **Ok, ok... Si tu le prends comme ça! J'avoue. Voilà, j'ai rencontré une superbe nana hier soir dans un bar; tu la verrais: grande, blonde, et munie d'une paire de lolos qu'on aimerait...  
**Logan**, _le coupant:_ Ca ira pour les détails, merci. Et donc, en quoi puis-je t'aider?  
**Dick:** En fait, je l'ai invitée à déjeuner mais je stresse un peu là tu vois...  
**Logan**, _moqueur, s'asseyant sur le canapé: _Quoi? Aurait-on découvert la femme capable de faire chavirer le cœur de Dick Casablancas?  
**Dick,** _en soupirant: _Non t'y es pas mec! C'est juste que hier je lui ai parlé dans la pénombre, j'ai pas trop vu son visage. Alors j'ai peur des mauvaises surprises!  
**Logan: **Je comprends mieux...  
**Dick:** Donc si jamais c'est finalement un cageot, eh ben au bout de quelques minutes tu viens me voir en disant qu'il y a un problème et qu'il faut absolument que je te suive! Hé hé, malin hein?  
**Logan: **Oui, je suis certain que cette idée te fera passer à la postérité. Mais il y a un problème: je ne suis pas libre ce midi.  
**Dick: **Allez Logan, ça suffit! Tu la vois déjà tous les jours ta gonzesse! Et les amis dans tout ça?  
**Logan:** Ah la culpabilisation...  
**Dick:** Tu veux que j'essaie la pitié? La colère? La jalousie peut-être?  
**Logan: **Ca ira, merci. Ecoute, on déjeune à la cafétéria. Donne rendez-vous à ta nana là-bas. En cas de problème, tu me feras discrètement un signe et je viendrai te chercher en prétextant un coup de fil que je viendrai de recevoir.  
**Dick, **_faisant mine de l'embrasser: _T'es génial Echolls!  
_Logan le repousse et les deux garçons commencent à se battre pour rire._

*

*

*

_Wallace, Mac, Piz et Veronica sont assis à une table de la cafétéria. Ils déjeunent._

**Mac:** Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'été approche. L'année est passée si vite!  
**Veronica:** Oui, on ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit ennuyés.  
**Wallace: **A qui la faute?  
_Veronica lui tire la langue._  
**Wallace**,_ ironique:_ Très sexy...  
_Logan s'approche d'eux, un plateau à la main. Il s'arrête, un peu gêné._  
**Logan:** Salut!  
_**Les quatre:**__ Salut!  
Veronica baisse la tête, elle semble totalement absorbée par son assiette._  
**Wallace:** Je ne savais pas que tu déjeunais avec nous!  
**Logan,** _jetant un coup d'œil à Veronica:_ Heu... Non, en fait je déjeune avec Parker.  
**Wallace**, _surpris et mal à l'aise:_ Oh... OK.  
**Logan**, _jetant de nouveau un coup à Veronica:_ Bon, eh bien bon appétit!  
**Wallace:** Merci!  
**Piz:** A plus!  
_Logan s'éloigne; Piz se penche vers Veronica._  
**Piz: **Ca va?  
**Veronica**, _apparemment surprise par la question, relève la tête:_ Oui, très bien. _Elle retire un cheveu de son assiette. _Ah! Je l'ai eu! _Elle regarde Piz._ C'est qui ton héros?  
_Piz rit et l'embrasse tendrement._  
**Wallace:** Hé! Comme qui dirait, prenez une chambre!  
_Piz et Veronica, complices, le regardent en riant._

*

*

*

_Pendant ce temps, Logan a rejoint Parker._

_Il l'embrasse et s'installe._  
**Logan:** Tu m'as manqué cette nuit...  
**Parker:** Les partiels approchent... Tu ferais bien de te mettre à réviser toi aussi.  
**Dick**, _un plateau à la main, pénètre dans la cafétéria. Il est accompagné d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Celle-ci serait très jolie, si elle n'était pas couverte d'acné. Dick regarde Logan, il a l'air terrifié. Logan pouffe de rire._  
**Parker:** Quoi?  
**Logan: **Non rien...  
**Parker**, _regardant dans la direction de Dick:_ Dick a une nouvelle copine? Il l'a prise au berceau apparemment.  
_Dick passe devant leur table et fait de gros yeux à Logan. Il s'installe avec la jeune fille à une table._  
**Parker:** Qu'est-ce que ce regard signifie?  
**Logan:** Aucune idée...  
_Dick regarde de nouveau Logan avec insistance, mais ce dernier fait semblant de ne pas le voir._  
**Logan**, _à Parker:_ Tu ne manges pas?  
**Parker:** J'en ai marre de la cafétéria: frites / pâtes / frites / pâtes... Je frôle l'overdose!  
_Logan se penche vers elle et lui prend la main._  
**Logan:** Que dirais-tu de laisser notre plateau en plan et d'aller au petit resto indien qui vient d'ouvrir sur la plage?  
**Parker**, _avec un grand sourire:_ Hum... Je dirais que tu es un génie!  
_Elle l'embrasse furtivement. Ils se lèvent et Logan fait un clin d'œil à Dick qui l'assassine du regard. Ils sortent._

*

*

*

_Début de soirée. Veronica rentre chez elle. Son père est en train de cuisiner. _

**Keith:** Bonsoir chérie!  
**Veronica**,_ l'embrassant:_ Salut p'pa!  
**Keith:** Bonne journée?  
_Veronica ouvre le frigo et prend une petite bouteille d'eau._  
**Veronica:** Bah... Rien de très excitant! Il n'y a pas à dire: depuis que Mars Investigations a fermé, la vie est plus ... tranquille!  
**Keith**, _souriant:_ Vois le bon côté des choses: ton père a été promu sheriff et toi tu peux désormais vivre une vie estudiantine normale!  
**Veronica**, _après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau:_ La question étant: jusque quand?  
**Keith: **Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Quelque chose s'est passé?  
**Veronica:** Non. Mais mon instinct me dit que ça ne tardera pas...  
**Keith:** Ton instinct ou ton envie?  
_Veronica s'assoit sur un tabouret et le regarde intensément._  
**Veronica:** D'après toi?

*

*

*

_Mac et Parker révisent dans leur chambre. L'ambiance est glaciale. Après avoir jeté plusieurs coups d'œil à sa colocataire, Parker se décide à entamer la conversation._

**Parker:** Tu avances?  
**Mac**, _sans relever la tête de son livre:_ Ca va.  
_Silence_.  
**Parker:** Moi j'ai du mal à me concentrer!  
**Mac**, _toujours plongée dans son livre:_ Trop absorbée par tes histoires de cœur sans doute...  
**Parke**_**r**__, cinglante: _Tu as un problème Mac?  
_**Mac**__, relevant la tête: _Quel problème Parker? Que je sois stressée par les examens? Que tu m'empêches de me concentrer? Ou que tu sortes avec l'ex de Veronica, Veronica qui, rappelons-le, a permis l'arrestation du gars qui t'a violée?  
**Parker:** Veronica a donné son feu vert à Logan, il y a déjà plusieurs mois de ça...  
**Mac:** Oh... Bien sûr... Parce qu'elle avait le choix le peut-être! Je l'imagine bien: _"Logan, je t'ai plaqué, je t'ai fait souffrir, mais je vais te pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout en te disant que NON je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Parker, quoique je n'aie absolument pas mon mot à dire!"  
_**Parker:** Mais elle est avec Piz maintenant, et tout a l'air de rouler entre eux!  
**Mac**, _furieuse, se lève:_ Ce n'est pas la question! On ne sort pas avec les ex de ses copines! C'est du bon sens!  
_On toque. Mac se dirige vers la porte mais Parker l'en empêche._  
**Parker:** Pas la peine, c'est pour moi. Je vais boire un verre.  
_Elle prend sa veste._  
**Parker**, _ironique:_ Bonne soirée!  
_Elle sort. Mac soupire et se replonge dans son livre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sonnerie retentit. Mac réalise que ce n'est pas son portable et récupère celui de Parker, oublié sur le bureau de cette dernière. Sur l'écran est affiché le numéro de Logan. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, elle décroche._  
**Mac:** Allo?  
**Logan**,_ surpris:_ Heu... Mac?  
**Mac:** Elle-même. Parker a oublié son portable ici et quand j'ai vu que c'était toi qui appelais, j'ai décroché. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la sonnerie toute la nuit...  
**Logan:** Attends... Parker est sortie? Je croyais qu'elle devait réviser.  
**Mac**, _soupirant:_ Eh bien apparemment elle a changé ses plans! Quelqu'un est passé la chercher pour boire un verre.  
**Logan:** Ok, très bien, elle m'expliquera demain. Merci d'avoir décroché en tout cas. Bonne nuit!  
**Mac:** Ouais c'est ça...  
_Elle raccroche._

*

*

*

_Le lendemain matin. Veronica se verse un café lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Elle ouvre._

**Piz:** Bonjour beauté!  
**Veronica**, _surprise:_ Oh... Salut!  
**Piz:** Tu ne me fais pas entrer?  
**Veronica:** Si, bien sûr, je suis juste un peu surprise, excuse-moi...  
_Piz entre et elle referme la porte derrière lui. Il sort un petit sac en papier, caché préalablement derrière son dos._  
**Piz:** Je suis passé à la boulangerie française! Ca te dit des "croissants"?  
**Veronica:** Bien sûr! Merci.  
_Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirige vers la cuisine._  
**Veronica:** Tu veux un café?  
**Piz: **Avec plaisir...  
_Pendant que Veronica le sert, il s'installe sur un tabouret._  
**Piz:** Ton père n'est pas là?  
**Veronica:** Non, il a dû partir tôt ce matin. Le boulot de sheriff a son lot d'obligations...  
**Piz:** C'est sûr...  
_Il la dévisage, la dévorant des yeux. Semblant soudain prendre son courage à deux mains, il se lève et enlace Veronica par la taille._  
**Piz:** Et si on profitait de son absence? Entre Wallace dans ma chambre et ton père ici, nos moments rien qu'à deux se comptent sur les doigts d'une main...  
**Veronica**, _gênée:_ Oui c'est sûr...  
_Piz l'embrasse fougueusement et l'emmène sur le canapé. Il est au-dessus d'elle. Il commence à l'embrasser dans le cou. Veronica ne semble pas très à l'aise. Elle se redresse soudain._  
**Veronica:** Non mais tu as vu l'heure? Je vais être en retard en cours!  
_Piz tente de dissimuler sa déception. Il opte pour une voix coquine._  
**Piz:** Et si on séchait? Je suis certain que nous pourrions rentabiliser le temps passé ici...  
_Il tente de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Veronica fait un léger mouvement de tête._  
**Veronica:** A quelques semaines des examens? Tu n'es pas sérieux! _Elle se dégage et se lève._ Allez, au boulot!  
_Elle boit une gorgée de café, prend son sac et ouvre la porte. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil. Piz se résigne à la suivre en soupirant._

*

*

*

_Parker sort de cours. Logan l'attend dehors. Lorsqu'il la voit arriver, il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse._

**Logan:** Belle journée hein?  
**Parker:** L'été approche!  
**Logan:** Ca a été hier soir?  
**Parker:** Oh ne m'en parle pas, ma tête va exploser! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces révisions!  
_Logan, surpris, la regarde mais ne dit rien. Parker ne se rend pas compte de son attitude._  
**Parker:** Et toi ça a été?  
_Logan secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées, et redevient souriant et confiant._  
**Logan:** Oh oui... J'étais en train de réviser quand Dick est venu me passer un savon. Résultat: j'ai dû faire la tournée des bars avec lui pour me faire pardonner.  
**Parker:** Te faire pardonner de quoi?  
**Logan: **C'est une longue histoire... De toute façon, ça m'arrangeait: ça me donnait une bonne excuse pour stopper mes révisions!  
_L'espace d'un instant, il jette un coup d'œil plein de malice à Parker._  
**Logan:** De toute façon, nous en sommes tous là n'est-ce pas? Faire semblant d'être des étudiants modèles alors que nous profitons de la moindre occasion pour nous éclater!  
**Parker:** Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité Logan... Certains étudiants savent se tenir à leur programme. Tu nous aurais vues, Mac et moi, hier soir!  
_Logan, stupéfait, s'arrête. Parker se retourne pour lui parler._  
**Parker: **Quoi?  
**Logan:** Non, rien... Je suis admiratif, vraiment.  
**Parker**, _regardant à sa droite:_ Oh, justement je devais passer aux toilettes! Tu veux bien garder mon sac une seconde s'il te plaît?  
**Logan:** Bien sûr.  
_Elle le lui donne, déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, et s'éloigne. Logan, toujours interloqué, reprend ses esprits. Il ouvre le sac et le fouille. Il en sort le portable de Parker et consulte le journal des appels._

*

*

*

_Veronica est au bureau des renseignements de la bibliothèque. Elle lit un livre._

**?:** Pardon...  
_Veronica se retourne et voit Logan. Le dialogue à venir se fait sur un ton embarrassé, quoique les deux jeunes gens tentent de le dissimuler._**  
Veronica: **Oh... Bonsoir.  
**Logan:** Bonsoir. Ca va?  
**Veronica: **Ca va. Et toi?  
**Logan:** Ca va. Depuis le temps... On n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter ces dernières semaines...  
**Veronica: **C'est vrai. _Avec plus d'assurance._ Et donc, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite aujourd'hui, Echolls?  
**Logan**, _reprenant aplomb à son tour:_ Eh bien c'est un peu embarrassant, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, Mars.  
**Veronica:** La dernière fois que tu m'as dit quelque chose comme ça, c'était pour obtenir ma bénédiction à ta relation avec Parker.  
**Logan**, _haussant les sourcils et baissant la tête:_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...


	2. Proposition

_Veronica marche sur le campus. Elle longe un parc où des étudiantes en bikini révisent au soleil._

**Voix off Veronica:** Et voilà, dernier jour de cours avant les examens. Toujours autant de filles en train de se prélasser au soleil pourtant. Apparemment les bikinis permettent une meilleure aération du cerveau, très utile pour les révisions... Malheureusement, il n'en est pas de même pour les garçons en train de les scruter derrière leurs lunettes de soleil: hormones 1, neurones 0! Allez Veronica, ne fais pas ta prude... Mais en fait, me revoilà à dialoguer toute seule! Ca faisait bien longtemps. Depuis que la vie avait fait de moi une étudiante comme les autres. Et comme par hasard, mes soliloques reprennent au moment où mon ancienne existence refait surface...

*

*

*

_**Flash-back.**____Logan et Veronica sont au bureau d'accueil de la bibliothèque._

**Veronica**, _avec plus d'assurance:_ Et donc, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite aujourd'hui, Echolls?  
**Logan**, _reprenant aplomb à son tour:_ Eh bien, c'est un peu embarrassant, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, Mars.  
**Veronica:** La dernière fois que tu m'as dit quelque chose comme ça, c'était pour obtenir ma bénédiction à ta relation avec Parker.  
**Logan**, _haussant les sourcils et baissant la tête_: Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...  
_Silence._  
**Veronica:** Tu viens me demander d'être témoin à ton mariage? Oh non, suis-je bête, les bad boys ne se marient pas... Quoi d'autre alors? Hum... Je sais! Tu viens de faire une grosse bêtise et tu cherches _"Le manuel du parfait petit ami"_, histoire de trouver une idée pour te faire excuser! J'ai deviné?  
**Logan: **Très drôle. Je me rends bien compte que ma démarche est assez ... téméraire. Mais je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. Depuis que Mars Investigations a fermé, le seul détective de la ville est Vinnie et je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. _Silence._ J'ai... J'ai besoin d'obtenir des renseignements sur Parker. Je crois qu'elle me cache quelque chose et je dois savoir ce que c'est.  
**Veronica:** Désolée Echolls, mais si notre ... "communication" avait perduré ces derniers mois, tu saurais que j'ai complètement changé de vie. Finies les enquêtes, bonjour la vie estudiantine, vive l'éclat'! En revanche, tu trouveras _"Le manuel du parfait petit détective en herbe"_ au dernier étage.  
**Logan**, _avec un sourire:_ Le fameux étage sombre et désert?  
_Veronica perd son sourire ironique, esquisse un léger mouvement de tête gêné, et fait mine de replonger dans son livre. Silence._  
**Logan:** Très bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir ennuyée avec mes histoires. Je m'étais dit que 1000 dollars auraient favorisé tes moments d'"éclat'". Mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Merci quand même...  
_Il fait demi-tour. Veronica fait une petite moue, relève la tête, et l'interpelle._  
**Veronica:** 1000 dollars? _Logan se retourne._ Tu dois être à la recherche d'un scoop!  
**Logan:** A vrai dire, je préférerais un non-scoop. Mais quoiqu'il advienne, je veux connaître la vérité.  
**Veronica:** Ca me rappelle quelqu'un...  
_Court silence pendant lequel elle semble réfléchir._**  
Veronica:** Les vacances approchent et j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la France. Un aller-retour Los Angeles / Paris, ça doit coûter dans les 1000 dollars non?  
_Logan sourit._

*

*

*

_**Retour au présent. **__Veronica marche toujours sur le campus. Elle aperçoit Mac de loin et court à sa rencontre._

**Veronica:** Salut Mac!  
**Mac:** Salut!  
**Veronica:** Quoi de neuf?  
**Mac:** Oh... Rien de spécial tu sais. J'ai hâte que les vacances arrivent, histoire de déménager mes affaires.  
**Veronica: **Tu déménages?  
**Mac:** Oui, j'ai demandé qu'on m'octroie une nouvelle chambre l'an prochain. Je ne supporte plus Parker.  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi?  
**Mac:** Heu... C'est un peu délicat Veronica.  
**Veronica:** C'est par rapport à Logan? Ils font trop de bruit?  
_Veronica sourit. Mac comprend qu'elle plaisante et se détend._  
**Mac:** Non, il ne vient jamais à la résidence. Mais c'est dur de vivre avec la fille qui sort avec ton ex.  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi? Comme tu l'as dit, Logan n'est qu'un ex!  
**Mac: **Allez Veronica, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. On 'a jamais eu de conversation ouverte sur le sujet, mais je te connais suffisamment bien pour déchiffrer ton attitude lorsqu'il est à moins de cent mètres de toi.  
**Veronica:** Mais non! _Elle réfléchit et se ravise en une poignée de secondes._ Enfin si, tu as peut-être raison... Et si on se faisait une soirée entre filles pour cracher notre venin? Mon père n'est pas là ce soir, passe dîner à la maison. _Sur un ton confidentiel._ Emmène ton pyjama, on fera les collégiennes comme ça!  
**Mac**, _éclatant de rire:_ Pourquoi pas? A ce soir alors, j'amène les marshmallows!  
_Elle part en courant vers son amphi._  
**Voix off Veronica:** Voilà l'occasion rêvée d'extorquer les informations dont j'ai besoin à Mac.

*

*

*

_**Flash-back.**____La veille au soir. Veronica et Logan sont dans un bar._  
**  
Veronica:** Bien, et si tu m'en disais plus sur l'enquête que je dois mener?  
**Logan**, _gêné:_ Oui. Heu... Comment dire?  
**Veronica:** Si on s'y prend comme ça, on n'y arrivera jamais Echolls. Oublie Veronica, oublie la fille; considère seulement Mars, la détective. C'est une des premières fois que tu la rencontres, il n'y a aucun passif entre vous deux, et tu viens de l'engager pour une nouvelle affaire. Aucune raison d'être gêné donc.  
**Logan**, _prenant une grande respiration:_ Très bien. Je soupçonne Parker de me tromper et je voudrais que tu lèves mes doutes.  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler?  
**Logan:** C'est ce que je voulais faire ce matin. Hier soir, je lui ai téléphoné. Elle devait bosser avec Mac toute la soirée. Mais apparemment elle est finalement sortie, en oubliant son portable, car Mac a décroché. Elle a été très agréable, comme toujours depuis deux mois. Bref, ce matin, lorsque j'ai demandé à Parker ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, elle a affirmé avoir bossé avec Mac toute la soirée. Bizarre non?  
**Veronica:** Oui. Mais peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement sortie avec une amie?  
**Logan: **Pourquoi aurait-elle menti alors?  
**Veronica:** Je ne sais pas... Peut-être pour ne pas te décevoir de préférer passer une soirée avec une amie plutôt qu'avec son nouveau petit-ami?  
**Logan:** C'est bizarre, on sent le vécu...  
_Veronica rougit._  
**Veronica: **Mars détective ne te connaît pas suffisamment pour t'expliquer sa vie sentimentale actuelle.  
**Logan:** Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, Parker aime... Enfin tu sais.  
**Veronica:** J'ai compris oui.  
**Logan:** Et je sais que ce n'est pas une décision de dernière minute car j'ai consulté son portable, et elle n'a pas reçu d'autre appel que le mien hier soir.  
**Veronica:** Eh ben! Je ne te savais pas si jaloux!  
**Logan:** Ne me juge pas. Fais juste ce que tu dois faire, Mars. Tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau.  
_Il dépose un billet sur la table et s'en va._

*

*

*

_**Retour au présent.**__ Veronica sort de cours. Wallace la rejoint._

**Wallace:** Alors comme ça tu organises une petite sauterie chez toi ce soir et je ne suis même pas invité?  
**Veronica:** Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne me semble pas que tu portes de soutien-gorge!  
**Wallace:** Oh oh! Une soirée entre filles! Ca promet!  
**Veronica: **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...  
**Wallace:** Bon, eh bien si c'est comme ça, je vais proposer une soirée entre mecs à Piz!  
**Veronica: **Tu passes déjà toutes tes soirées avec Piz! Je te rappelle que vous partagez la même chambre!  
**Wallace: **Veronica, Veronica... Une soirée entre mecs, ça ne se passe pas dans une chambre d'étudiants!  
**Veronica:** Oh... Je ne crois pas que Piz soit très branché clubs de stripteases tu sais.  
**Wallace:** On se contentera d'aller boire des verres alors! Sur ce mademoiselle, j'ai une soirée à organiser!  
_Il s'éloigne en riant. _

*

*

*

_Veronica et Mac sont affalées sur le divan du salon. Mac avale goulûment des marshmallows tandis que Veronica déguste de la glace. En fond sonore, on entend "Stand by me"._

**Veronica:** Alors Mac, que penses-tu du couple Echolls / Parker?  
**Mac:** J'en pense qu'ils me dégoûtent l'un comme l'autre. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'étudiants sur le campus pour sortir ensemble.  
**Veronica:** Tu crois que c'est du sérieux?  
**Mac:** Aucune idée, mais j'avoue ne pas leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde...  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi es-tu si dure avec eux, Mac? On dirait que c'est toi qui es sortie avec Logan!  
**Mac: **Je n'aime pas voir les gens se ficher de toi.  
**Veronica:** Tu es sure que c'est uniquement ça?  
**Mac: **Que veux-tu dire?  
**Veronica**, _prenant une grande respiration:_ Je veux dire que depuis que Bronson a "disparu", tu as changé. Bien sûr, l'humour noir fait partie de ta personnalité, mais l'amertume et la colère non.  
**Mac:** Stop. Le thème de la soirée n'est pas Bronson. Mes séances de psy sont suffisamment éprouvantes, inutile de gâcher une soirée supplémentaire en parlant de lui. C'est de toi dont il est question Veronica. Tu es mon amie et je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi.  
**Veronica:** Oh... You stand by me, Mac?  
_Elles rient et commencent à fredonner le refrain, claquant leurs doigts en rythme avec la musique. _  
**Veronica**, _reprenant soudain son sérieux:_ J'ai honte de ce que je suis en train de faire Mac.  
**Mac: **Quoi? Maudire Parker et Logan?  
**Veronica: **Non. T'utiliser.

*

*

*

_Dans un pub, Wallace et Piz font un billard._  
_  
Piz parvient à rentrer une boule._  
**Piz:** Et une de plus! Décidemment, je suis en veine ce soir!  
**Wallace:** Tu sais ce qu'on dit! "Heureux au jeu..." Va savoir ce que Veronica et Mac sont en train de faire!  
_Au nom de Veronica, Piz se renfrogne. Il tente de rentrer la boule noire, la dernière avant la victoire, mais rate son coup._  
**Piz:** Eh m...!  
**Wallace:** J'ai trouvé l'arme fatale! Parler de Veronica te met dans tous tes états! Veronica, Veronica, Veronica, Veronica!  
_En riant, Wallace joue et rentre une boule._  
**Piz:** Je préférerais qu'on parle d'autre chose, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
_Wallace, surpris par sa réaction, reprend son sérieux._  
**Wallace: **Quelque chose cloche?  
_Il rejoue et rentre à nouveau une boule._  
**Piz:** Non. Mais on n'était pas censés se faire une soirée entre mecs?  
**Wallace:** Mais que serait une soirée entre mecs si on ne parlait pas de nanas? _Il joue et rentre la boule noire. _Gagné!  
**Piz:** Félicitations mec!  
_Ils se serrent la main, puis vont rejoindre leur table. Un silence gêné règne._  
**Piz**, _soupirant:_ Ok, je te raconte. Ou plutôt je ne sais pas quoi dire car il n'y a rien à raconter.  
**Wallace: **C'est-à-dire?  
**Piz:** Je sais pas comment expliquer... J'adore Veronica mais... Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que c'est en sens unique.  
**Wallace: **Veronica n'est pas le genre de filles à sortir avec un gars dont elle se fiche royalement.  
**Piz:** Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus! C'est juste que, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me considère plutôt comme un "grand" copain plutôt que comme son "petit"-copain. Elle me traite comme tel en tout cas...  
**Wallace:** Nous y voilà! C'est donc une question de sexe!  
**Piz**, _choqué:_ Non! Ce n'est pas ça! _Il se ravise._ Enfin pas seulement ça... _Sourires complices. _C'est juste son attitude en général.  
**Wallace:** Si tu crois que Veronica est du genre à montrer ses sentiments, c'est que tu n'as encore rien compris au...  
_Il est interrompu par quelqu'un qui vient se cacher derrière la chaise de Piz. Les deux garçons se retournent pour voir de qui s'agit._  
**Wallace:** Dick?  
**Dick**, _jetant des coups d'œil inquiets en direction du bar:_ Hé, salut les gars! Ca roule?  
**Wallace:** Qu'est-ce que tu fous Dick?  
**Dick:** Moi? Heu... Bien rien! Je passais juste dire bonjour!  
**Wallace:** Caché derrière une chaise?  
**Dick:** Cache-cache n'est pas le jeu tendance chez les pauvres ces temps-ci? Va falloir que je revoie mes sources moi...  
**Wallace: **Ouais c'est ça... Viens Piz, on décolle.  
_Ils font mine de partir mais Dick agrippe le bras de Wallace._  
**Dick:** Pitié les mecs! Ok, j'avoue... Vous voyez la nana là-bas, au bar? La blonde aux gros seins?  
_Wallace et Piz se rassoient et scrutent le bar._  
**Piz:** Celle qui a des boutons?  
**Dick:** Ouais... C'est une malade! Je suis sortie avec elle un soir, j'ai cassé mais depuis elle me suit partout! J'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, faut que vous m'aidiez!  
_Wallace, comprenant qu'il maîtrise la situation, fait un large sourire._  
**Wallace:** Et pourquoi on ferait ça?  
**Dick:** Tu connais pas l'expression? "Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis"! Or comme on est tous les deux des potes de Veronica Mars... _A Piz, ironique:_ Et toi un peu plus que ça...  
**Wallace: **Depuis quand tu es pote avec Veronica?  
**Dick:** Allez mec, s'il te plaît...  
**Wallace**, _poussant un soupir:_ Ok... Je m'en occupe.  
_Il se lève._  
**Dick**, _inquiet:_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
**Wallace: **T'inquiète, j'ai un plan.  
_Il se dirige vers la jeune fille. _

*

*

*

_Le lendemain matin. Neptune Grand Hotel. Veronica est devant la porte de la chambre de Logan. Elle prend une grande respiration et se décide à toquer._

**Logan**, _ouvrant:_ Pile à l'heure!  
**Veronica:** Comme toujours.  
**Logan**, _libérant l'embrasure de la porte:_ Tu entres?  
**Voix off Veronica:** Histoire de me remémorer tous les instants partagés ici avec toi? Je suis peut-être maso, mais il y a des limites...  
**Veronica:** Ca ira, merci. Je suis pressée.  
**Logan**, _reprenant sa place:_ Comme tu veux. Tu disais avoir du nouveau au téléphone?  
**Veronica:** Oui. J'ai vu Mac hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas qui était venu chercher Parker l'autre soir.  
**Logan**, _ironique:_ Quel scoop! Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me dire que, finalement, on n'est pas plus avancés?  
**Veronica:** Pas tout à fait. Ce soir-là, Parker lui a barré le passage jusqu'à la porte, comme si elle ne tenait pas à ce que Mac découvre qui venait la chercher. J'en conclus donc que tes doutes sont fondés: Parker dissimule quelque chose.  
**Logan**, _pensif:_ Ok... _Il reprend ses esprits._ Quel est le plan?  
**Veronica:** Mac va nous aider à découvrir ce que Parker cache. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être à la recherche d'indices dans leur chambre.  
**Logan:** Elle fait ça? Pour moi? Ca m'étonne... Tu as dû lui promettre de faire quelque chose pour elle en échange...  
_Veronica rougit et baisse la tête._  
**Veronica:** En quelque sorte... _Elle regarde sa montre._ Je dois y aller, je bosse à la bibliothèque. Je te tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau.  
**Logan:** Très bien. A plus!  
**Veronica:** Oui.  
_Elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur et monte à l'intérieur. Ce n'est que lorsque les portes se referment que Logan se décide à rentrer dans sa chambre. _

*

*

*

_Veronica est dans l'ascenseur du Neptune Grand Hotel._

**Voix off Veronica:** Désolée Logan, mais il vaut sans doute mieux que tu ne saches pas comment j'ai réussi à persuader Mac de nous porter secours...


	3. Coup de téléphone

_**Flash-back.**__ La veille au soir chez Veronica. Elle et Mac fredonnent "Stand by me", claquant leurs doigts en rythme avec la musique._

**Veronica**, _reprenant soudain son sérieux:_ J'ai honte de ce que je suis en train de faire Mac.  
**Mac: **Quoi? Maudire Parker et Logan?  
**Veronica: **Non. T'utiliser.  
**Mac: **Pardon?  
**Veronica:** Ecoute... Logan est venu me voir hier soir. Il m'a demandé de mener une enquête sur Parker, il pense qu'elle le trompe. En tant que colocataire, tu étais la première personne que je devais interroger. Mais je savais si je te disais que ces renseignements étaient destinés à Logan, tu m'enverrais promener.  
**Mac:** Et tu avais raison. _En colère._ Mais voyons Veronica, quelle mouche t'a piquée? Tu aides Logan, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait! Et en plus tu l'aides dans sa relation avec Parker?  
**Veronica:** Il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. _Elle sourit et lui décoche un clin d'œil._ Et il m'a offert une coquette somme en échange de ce service!  
**Mac**, _encore plus en colère__**:**_ Foutaises! La vérité Veronica, c'est que tu t'en veux. Tu t'en veux de l'avoir quitté, et depuis tu te punis en faisant de ta propre vie un enfer. Tout ce qui te donnait un minimum de plaisir, tu l'as rayé de ta vie: les enquêtes, les soirées entre amis, l'amour...  
**Veronica:** Hé! Je suis avec Piz!  
**Mac:** Ah Piz... Quel meilleur moyen de te punir que de t'infliger la présence d'un homme que tu n'aimes pas et que tu n'aimeras jamais?  
_Silence pendant lequel Mac se calme un peu. Elle reprend, d'un ton posé et sérieux._  
**Mac:** Tu veux la vérité Veronica? Tu es maso.  
_Elle se lève et s'apprête à sortir._  
**Veronica**,_ se levant elle aussi:_ Mac attends... Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée.  
**Mac**, _de nouveau en colère:_ Mais tu ne comprends donc rien? Tu ne m'as pas blessée Veronica! C'est juste que j'en ai marre de te voir t'autodétruire!  
_Veronica baisse les yeux. Silence. _**  
Veronica:** Aide-moi Mac... _Elle relève la tête._ Aide-moi à résoudre cette affaire. Si tu le fais, je te promets de réfléchir à tout ce que tu viens de me dire ... et d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposeront, s'il y en a. Je te le demande ... comme à une amie.  
_Mac la regarde en silence pendant quelques secondes._  
**Mac:** Que faut-il que je fasse?

*

*

*

_**Retour au présent.**__ Mac est sur son lit, elle lit un énorme livre. Parker est plongée dans son armoire, à la recherche de sa tenue de la journée. Mac jette plusieurs coups d'œil à Parker avant de se décider à entamer la conversation._

**Mac: **Tu es rentrée tard cette nuit!  
_Parker, surprise, se retourne._  
**Parker:** Tu m'as parlé?  
**Mac:** Ben... Il faut croire que oui.  
**Parker**, _fronçant les sourcils: _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mac? Ca fait deux mois que tu m'ignores, et tout à coup tu me sermonnes parce que je rentre tard?  
**Mac**, _se levant et s'approchant de Parker:_ Ce n'était pas un sermon. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été dure avec toi ces derniers temps. Notre discussion de l'autre soir m'a fait réfléchir. J'aimerais qu'on redevienne amies ... comme avant.  
**Parker**, _après quelques secondes de réflexion:_ Trop tard. Il fallait y penser plus tôt.  
_Elle prend une robe au hasard et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Mac se pince les lèvres. Dès qu'elle entend l'eau couler, elle commence à fouiller la chambre de Parker. Tout à coup, une sonnerie résonne. Mac reste interloquée par ce son. Elle se dirige vers la source du bruit, et découvre un portable sous l'oreiller de Parker. Un numéro est affiché mais elle ne l'aperçoit qu'une seconde._  
**Parker**, _enroulée dans une serviette:_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
_Mac se retourne, le portable à la main. Parker se dirige à grands pas vers elle et le lui arrache des mains._  
**Parker:** Rends-moi ça tout de suite!  
**Mac:** Excuse-moi! Je... Je voulais bien faire et t'apporter ton portable!  
_Parker a l'air soupçonneux._  
**Parker:** Mêle-toi de tes affaires Mackenzie!  
_Munie du portable, elle retourne dans la salle de bain dont elle claque la porte derrière elle. Mac prend quelques livres, son sac, et sort de la chambre._

*****

*****

*****

_Wallace et Piz sortent d'un partiel._

**Piz:** Alors, comment ça s'est passé?  
**Wallace: **Pas trop mal, le sujet m'intéressait. Mais ça m'énerve car je n'ai pas réussi à me rappeler le nom de l'auteur qui a écrit: "Entre un grâce et une garce, il n'y a qu'une lettre de déplacée. Le plus souvent une lettre de rupture"  
**Piz: **Ouah! Comment tu connais une citation pareille?  
**Wallace:** Veronica Mars.  
**Piz**, _souriant:_ Qui d'autre?  
_Dick arrive derrière eux et met une tape sur l'épaule de Wallace._  
**Dick:** Merci mon pote! La cinglée ne me suit plus, ne me téléphone plus, ne m'envoie plus de sms... Le pied! Comment t'as fait?  
**Wallace:** Rien de spécial, je lui ai tout simplement décrit le personnage.  
**Dick**, _avec un mouvement de recul:_ Attends, attends... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement?  
**Wallace:** La vérité! Que tu t'étais bien fichu d'elle, que tu n'étais qu'un obsédé sexuel, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne loin de toi. Apparemment ça a fonctionné!  
_Dick a l'air perplexe. Mais il finit par éclater de rire._  
**Dick: **T'es vraiment un pote!  
_Il lui met à nouveau une tape dans le dos et s'éloigne._  
**Piz**, _le regardant partir:_ Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec!  
**Wallace: **C'est ce qui fait son charme apparemment...

*

*

*

_Veronica est chez elle, elle révise. Back-Up commence à aboyer._

**Veronica**, _se penchant vers lui et le caressant:_ Hé! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
_Patrouille continue à aboyer et s'approche de la porte d'entrée. Veronica l'ouvre doucement et jette un œil à l'extérieur._  
**Veronica:** Mac?  
_Elle ouvre grand la porte et laisse entrer Mac. Cette dernière donne une petite tape amicale à____Back-Up, qui retrouve son calme._  
**Mac:** Je t'ai cherchée partout! Tu ne travailles pas à la bibliothèque le jeudi matin?  
**Veronica:** J'ai changé mes horaires, je bosse le jeudi après-midi désormais. Mais ne le répète pas trop, ça me permet d'esquiver certaines circonstances incommodes...  
**Mac: **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
**Veronica: **Laisse tomber... Tu as du nouveau?  
**Mac:** Du nouveau? Un scoop oui! J'ai découvert que Parker a un portable!  
**Veronica**, _éclatant de rire:_ Tu te fiches de moi? Bien sûr que Parker a un portable, elle est toujours pendue au bout du fil!  
**Mac: **Tu ne comprends pas. Ce matin, pendant que je fouillais la chambre, j'ai entendu une sonnerie. Une sonnerie inconnue! J'ai fini par trouver un portable sous l'oreiller de Parker, mais pas celui qu'elle utilise en temps normal!  
**Veronica**, _comme si elle se parlait à elle-même:_ Un portable secret?  
**Mac: **Oui! Un portable très secret à en juger par sa réaction lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que je l'avais découvert...  
**Veronica:** Tu disais que tu l'as repéré à la sonnerie? Tu as pu voir qui appelait?  
**Mac:** Non, Parker me l'a arraché des mains alors que je venais juste de le découvrir.  
**Veronica: **Est-ce que tu as vu la marque ou le nom de l'opérateur?  
**Mac**, _déçue: _Non désolée, rien de tout ça...  
**Veronica:** Ne sois pas désolée, c'est déjà super! Bon... Deuxième partie du plan. Grâce à tes pouvoirs magiques, tu serais capable de vérifier sur les sites des différents opérateurs de téléphonie mobile si Parker a ouvert une autre ligne que celle de son portable "officiel"?  
**Mac: **Je crois, oui. La plupart du temps, leurs systèmes de sécurité datent de la Préhistoire!  
**Veronica:** Alors au boulot pirate!  
_Elle l'entraîne vers sa chambre. _

*****

*****

*****

_L'après-midi. Veronica travaille à la bibliothèque._

**?:** Finalement, je suis intéressé par _Le manuel du parfait petit détective en herbe_.  
_Veronica se retourne._  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi, tu n'es pas satisfait par mes services Echolls?  
**Logan: **Tes services de détective me contentent grandement. Mais ce manuel me serait très utile pour réussir à te trouver lorsque j'en ai besoin.  
**Veronica:** Eh bien je suis là. Félicitations, tu as remporté la chasse au trésor!  
**Logan: **Oui, après une matinée de recherches! Tu ne devais pas travailler à la bibliothèque ce matin?  
_Veronica réalise qu'elle est prise au piège. Elle rougit mais tente de cacher son trouble en contre-attaquant._  
**Veronica: **Je ne savais pas que je devais te fournir un emploi du temps détaillé de mes journées.  
**Logan:** Tu m'as habitué à de meilleures réparties Mars! Peu importe... Je venais aux nouvelles.  
**Veronica:** Oui. Mac a découvert que Parker possède un téléphone portable secret. _Logan baisse la tête._ Elle a réussi à pirater le site de tous les opérateurs de téléphonie mobile, mais le nom de Parker n'apparaît sur aucun d'entre eux. De mon côté, j'ai vérifié les comptes de Parker, nada. Elle ne paie son abonnement ni par virement bancaire, ni par chèque.  
**Logan**, _relevant la tête:_ Un portable jetable?  
**Veronica:** Ou un portable d'occasion et des cartes prépayées en espèces. Aucun moyen de savoir qui elle a contacté.  
**Logan:** A moins de mettre la main sur ce portable.  
**Veronica:** Mac s'en charge.  
_Piz pénètre dans la bibliothèque. Apercevant Veronica et Logan au bureau des renseignements, il s'immobilise. Il contemple la scène, mais se trouve trop loin pour entendre les paroles échangées entre Logan et Veronica. Ces deux derniers ne l'ont pas vu arriver._  
**Logan:** Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider?  
**Veronica:** Tu peux toi aussi essayer de mettre la main sur ce téléphone. Si tu y arrives, note les numéros composés ou reçus. Et surtout, remets le portable où tu l'as trouvé: Parker ne doit se douter de rien.  
**Logan: **Compris. _Silence gêné. _Bon eh bien je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à filer!  
**Veronica:** Apparemment.  
**Logan:** A plus!  
_Elle le regarde s'éloigner. _  
**Voix off Veronica:** Logan a vraiment l'air attaché à Parker. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça.  
_Elle secoue la tête et tente de se replonger dans son travail, en vain. Piz, la voyant si troublée, sort discrètement de la bibliothèque. Il a l'air bouleversé. _

*****

*****

*****

_Début de soirée. Piz joue de la guitare dans sa chambre. Wallace entre._

**Wallace:** Ah ben bravo! Je vois que ça bosse dur!  
**Piz:** Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à réviser...  
**Wallace: **Veronica?  
**Piz:** Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis deux jours.  
**Wallace:** La connaissant, elle doit être littéralement absorbée par ses révisions.  
**Piz:** Il n'y a pas que ça...  
**Wallace:** Comment ça?  
**Piz:** Je suis passé à la bibliothèque cette après-midi. Je l'ai vue en pleine discussion avec Logan.  
_Wallace ne sait que répondre. Devant son embarras, Piz sourit tristement et recommence à jouer._  
**Wallace:** Si cette situation te préoccupe tellement, tu devrais lui en parler. Je connais Veronica, elle appréciera ta franchise.  
_Piz continue à jouer de la musique comme si, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Wallace._

*****

*****

*****

_Veronica et son père dînent en regardant les informations télévisées._

**Veronica:** Alors, quoi de neuf papounet? On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps... _Sur un ton confidentiel._ Raconte-moi tout... Elle a les cheveux blonds? Bruns? Châtains?  
**Keith:** Roux.  
**Veronica:** Hum... J'aime!  
**Keith: **Avec la barbe du Capitaine Crochet.  
**Veronica:** Arf... Ca casse le charme.  
**Keith:** On vient de démonter un réseau de drogue à Neptune High.  
**Veronica:** Pour quoi faire? Il y en aura un nouveau dès lundi matin. Comment s'amuseraient les gosses de riches sinon?  
_Le regard de Veronica est attiré par la télévision. Soudain, son visage se décompose. Elle se lève précipitamment et augmente le son._  
**Voix off du journaliste sur des images de terrain:** C'est donc un véritable succès pour la police française qui est parvenue aujourd'hui à éviter le suicide collectif de la secte. Tous les membres du clan sont sains et saufs, dont les deux jeunes gens américains qui avaient récemment rejoint ses rangs.  
**Keith:** Que se passe-t-il chérie?  
**Veronica**, _captivée par l'image, dans un souffle:_ Je les connais...  
**Keith: **Qui? Les deux américains?  
**Veronica:** Oui. Amy et ... Bronson.


	4. Deux semaines plus tard

_Quinze jours ont passé depuis le reportage télévisé. Vendredi matin. Veronica est assise dans un amphi._

**Voix off Veronica:** Dernier partiel avant les vacances. Je devrais sauter de joie, m'apprêter à fêter ça toute la nuit... Mais non, Veronica Mars ne fait rien comme les autres. Et puis de toute façon, avec qui fêterait-elle ça? Mac, qui est au plus bas depuis qu'elle a appris que l'homme qu'elle aime l'a abandonnée pour une secte?  
Wallace, qui a encore un partiel demain matin à huit heures? _Silence._ Piz? Encore faudrait-il que j'ose lui adresser la parole...

*****

*****

*****

_**Flash back**__. Deux semaines plus tôt. Veronica somnole sur le canapé lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Elle ouvre mais, dans la pénombre nocturne, on ne distingue qu'une silhouette masculine de dos._

**Veronica**, _clignant des yeux:_ Piz?  
_Piz se retourne. Il sourit tristement._  
**Piz:** Désolée de venir si tard. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.  
**Veronica:** Non. C'est bien que tu sois là. _Elle laisse libre l'embrasure de la porte._ Entre...  
_Piz s'exécute et s'assoit sur le canapé. Veronica s'assied à côté de lui._  
**Piz: **Je crois que nous devons parler Veronica.  
**Veronica:** Je le crois aussi.  
**Piz:** Je préfère commencer, si tu veux bien... _Il prend une grande respiration._ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Veronica... Nous sortons ensemble depuis presque deux mois et pourtant... Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis. J'essaie d'être gentil avec toi, attentionné. Mais à chaque fois que je fais un pas en ta direction, tu en fais deux en arrière. Au début, je ne m'inquiétais pas: je me disais que tu avais besoin de temps. Mais à force de reculer, j'ai l'impression que tu as franchi la zone de non-retour.  
**Veronica:** Piz je...  
**Piz:** Non. Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. _Silence._ Je t'ai vu avec Logan aujourd'hui. _Il baisse la tête, comme si le poids du souvenir était trop lourd à supporter._ J'ai vu ta manière de le regarder. Ce regard si particulier... Ce regard que tu n'as jamais posé sur moi. _Il relève la tête. _Ce regard que je te porte depuis le premier jour. _Il prend à nouveau une grande respiration._ Alors voilà Veronica, je suis venu te demander si tu penses qu'un jour, peut-être, tu pourras poser ce regard ... sur moi.  
_Veronica a les larmes aux yeux. Elle se pince les lèvres_.  
**Veronica:** Je ne crois pas Piz.  
_Le visage de Piz se décompose, il baisse la tête. Veronica lui prend doucement la main._  
**Veronica:** Je te demande pardon Piz. Tu sais, je t'aime énormément. Tu es plein de qualités, tu as un charme fou, mais...  
**Piz**, _complétant sa phrase:_ Tu ne m'aimes pas.  
**Veronica**, _avec un petit sourire désolé:_ Pas comme tu le voudrais...  
_Piz opine de la tête_.  
**Veronica:** Sache en tout cas que tout cela n'a rien à voir avec Logan. Lui et moi, c'est bel et bien terminé, je ne te quitte pas pour le reconquérir.  
**Piz**, _relevant enfin la tête: _Et pourtant tu devrais.  
**Veronica**, _surprise:_ Pardon?  
**Piz**, _se levant:_ Sois heureuse Veronica. _Il l'embrasse sur le front._ Sois heureuse...  
_Il lui sourit, et s'en va._

*****

*****

*****

_Retour au présent. Un surveillant dépose un sujet devant Veronica, qui reprend ses esprits._

**Voix off Veronica:** Pour être heureuse, essayons tout d'abord de réussir ce dernier partiel...  
_Elle saisit un crayon en papier et commence à rédiger son nom sur le sujet._

*****

*****

*****

_Mac est dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, en pyjama._

_Les yeux dans le vide, elle écoute "I'm calling you". On glisse quelques lettres sous la porte. Mac, perdue dans ses pensées, ne se rend compte de rien. Lorsque la chanson s'achève, elle se lève et la remet. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à retourner dans son lit, elle voit les lettres et s'agenouille pour les ramasser. Elle les parcourt rapidement quand soudain, l'une d'entre elles semble attirer son attention. Elle déchire l'enveloppe et commence à en lire avidement le contenu. _

*****

*****

*****

_Veronica sort de son amphi, elle allume son portable. Logan l'attend à l'extérieur, adossé à un mur. _

**Veronica:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Echolls?  
**Logan:** "Si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère viendra à toi"  
**Veronica**, _ironique:_ Ouah! Tu as lu un autre livre que "1984"?  
**Logan:** Pourquoi lire le livre lorsqu'on peut visionner l'adaptation télévisée?  
**Veronica**, _soupirant:_ Je réitère ma question: "qu'est-ce que tu fais là Echolls?"  
**Logan:** Je réitère ma réponse: "si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère viendra à toi". Traduction: comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle de ma détective, je suis venu lui en demander en personne.  
_Veronica commence à marcher. Logan la suit._  
**Veronica:** Je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Ni Mac ni toi n'avez réussi à vous procurer le portable secret.  
**Logan:** Comment tu expliques ça?  
**Veronica:** Hormis par ton incompétence? _Elle sourit. _Parker est maligne, elle a tout simplement dû s'en débarrasser après que Mac l'ait découvert.  
**Logan:** Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
**Veronica:** On passe au plan B. On y serait d'ailleurs passés plus tôt si la période d'examens n'avait pas tout compliqué.  
**Logan:** C'est-à-dire?  
**Veronica:** Filature.  
**Logan: **Radical.  
**Veronica:** Efficace. Je voudrais clore cette affaire au plus tôt. _Elle adopte l'attitude d'une enfant surexcitée_. Il me tarde d'aller à Paris!  
**Logan:** A mon avis, tu pourras partir dès lundi.  
**Veronica**, _s'arrêtant:_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
**Logan:** Parker m'a annoncé qu'elle partait à Denver voir ses parents ce week-end.  
**Veronica:** Et tu n'y crois pas?  
**Logan:** Parker, rendre visite à ses parents le week-end où tous les étudiants fêtent la fin des examens? Impossible.  
_Le portable de Veronica sonne. Elle le cherche dans son sac._  
**Veronica:** Très bien. A quelle heure son dernier partiel s'achève-t-il?  
**Logan:** A dix-huit heures.  
**Veronica:** Je finis le boulot à 17h30. J'y serai. _Elle lit le sms qu'elle vient de recevoir._ Je dois y aller. Je te tiens au courant.  
_Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne._

*****

*****

*****

_Veronica est devant la chambre de Mac. Celle-ci lui ouvre la porte et la laisse entrer._

**Veronica:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
**Mac: **J'ai reçu une lettre de Bronson.  
**Veronica**, _surprise: _Et?  
**Mac:** Ce n'est pas ce qu'on croyait. _Elle lui tend la lettre. _Lis.  
_Veronica commence à parcourir la lettre, tandis que Mac fait les cent pas dans la chambre._  
**Voix off Veronica**, _l__isant la lettre_: Mac. Je ne sais comment débuter cette lettre, si ce n'est en te disant que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée ainsi, sans un mot, sans une explication. Mais mon projet était périlleux, et je ne voulais pas que tu m'empêches de le réaliser ou, pire, que tu décides de m'accompagner. Il y a deux mois, ma sœur a disparu. Une de ses amies m'a expliqué que, quelques temps auparavant, Amy s'était rapprochée d'étudiants louches: le bruit courait qu'ils appartenaient à une secte française. J'ai mené ma petite enquête, qui a confirmé mes craintes, et j'ai donc décidé de partir là-bas incognito. Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai réussi à infiltrer l'organisation. J'ai revu Amy. Elle était ... transformée. Je cherchais le moyen de la sortir de là, lorsque j'ai entendu parler du "grand soir". J'ai vite compris que leur "guide" et ses acolytes préparaient un suicide collectif. Je suis parvenu à contacter la police française, qui a contrecarré leurs plans. Je suis désolée Mac. Sache qu'à aucun moment tu n'as quitté mes pensées. Je dois rester en France encore quelques semaines. Amy ne supporterait pas un nouveau choc émotionnel. J'espère que, lorsque je reviendrai, tu accepteras de me revoir. Je pense à toi... Affectueusement. Bronson.  
**Mac:** C'est incroyable non?  
**Voix off Veronica: **Cette histoire est digne d'un scénario de série B...  
**Veronica:** Oui!  
_Elle rend la lettre à Mac et lui parle doucement, essayant de préserver son amie._  
**Veronica:** Et toi, comment est-ce que tu vis tout ça?  
**Mac:** Comment je vis tout ça? U_n immense sourire illumine son visage. _Je le vis telle une princesse impatiente que son héros revienne!  
_Elles éclatent de rire._  
**Veronica: **Finis vite ta toile Pénélope! Ulysse rentre à la maison!  
**Mac**, _soupirant:_ Je n'arriverai jamais à attendre... Je donnerai TOUT pour pouvoir le rejoindre dès maintenant!  
_Le visage de Veronica s'obscurcit._

*****

*****

*****

_Wallace et Piz marchent sur le campus._

**Piz: **Allez Wallace, un petit effort... Promis on rentrera pas tard!  
**Wallace:** Désolé mec, je peux vraiment pas... C'est mon plus gros partiel demain. Le programme, c'est de bosser à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 23 heures et ensuite de filer au lit, histoire d'être frais et dispo demain.  
**Piz:** Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire tout seul là-bas? En plus, c'est Dick qui nous a invités, et je le connais à peine!  
**Wallace**, _soupirant:_ Bon... Elle se passe où ta fête?  
**Piz**, _excité car il sent la détermination de son ami vaciller:_ Chez Shelly Pomroy. Ses parents déménagent, la baraque est presque vide, on va s'éclater!  
_Ils arrivent devant la bibliothèque devant laquelle ils s'arrêtent. Wallace regarde sa montre, oscille la tête, comme si son cœur balançait entre deux possibilités._  
**Wallace:** Bon... C'est à côté d'ici. Je passerai vers 22 heures.  
**Piz**, _lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule:_ Merci coloc'!  
**Wallace**, _tentant de freiner son enthousiasme:_ Hé, hé! A 23 heures je décolle hein!  
**Piz:** Pas de problème! C'est même moi qui te foutrais dehors si tu t'éternises trop longtemps!  
_Veronica sort de la bibliothèque. Piz et elle semblent surpris de se croiser; ils restent immobiles._  
**Wallace**, _s'approchant de Veronica:_ Et voilà une veinarde de plus qui a fini ses partiels. Vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous pour ne narguer ou quoi?  
_Veronica reprend ses esprits et va à la rencontre de Wallace. Piz, gêné, s'approche également, les mains dans les poches._  
**Veronica:** Non, le rendez-vous a été pris pour te motiver! _Elle chante comme un supporter de sport._ Allez Wallace! _Ironique. _J'ai ma panoplie de pom-pom girl dans son sac. _Silence._ Salut Piz.  
**Piz:** Salut Veronica.  
**Wallace**, _les regardant tour à tour:_ Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend moi!  
_Il pénètre dans la bibliothèque. Piz et Veronica restent immobiles, un silence gêné règne._  
**Piz:** Tu allais récupérer ta voiture?  
**Veronica:** Oui.  
**Piz:** Je t'accompagne?  
_Veronica sourit et ils se mettent en marche. Un silence de plomb s'installe durant de longues secondes._  
**Piz**, _se décidant enfin:_ Quels sont tes projets pour ce soir?  
**Veronica:** Oh... Rien de très réjouissant.  
**Piz**, _étonné:_ Quoi? Tu ne fêtes pas la fin des examens?  
**Veronica**, _ironique:_ Oh tu sais, j'ai bien été invitée à une demi-douzaine de fêtes différentes. Mais pour ne pas faire de jaloux, j'ai décidé de n'aller à aucune d'entre elles...  
_Ils sourient, complices._  
**Piz:** Viens avec nous! Shelly Pomroy organise une soirée. Tu es la bienvenue!  
**Voix off Veronica: **Fête de fin d'année chez Shelly Pomroy? J'ai déjà donné, merci.  
**Veronica:** Non, désolée. J'ai d'autres projets.  
_Ils arrivent au garage et s'arrêtent. A l'autre bout du parking, Logan est assis dans sa voiture. Lorsqu'il voit Piz et Veronica arriver, ses yeux se troublent. Il assiste à toute la scène, incognito._  
**Piz:** Bon... Nos chemins se séparent ici.  
**Veronica: **Oui.  
_Silence._  
**Piz:** J'aimerais qu'on reste amis Veronica. Tu crois que c'est possible?  
**Veronica**, _souriant:_ Bien sûr...  
_Piz hésite, et prend finalement Veronica dans ses bras. A l'autre bout du parking, Logan détourne la tête. Piz lâche Veronica._  
**Piz:** A plus!  
**Veronica:** A bientôt!  
_Piz s'éloigne. Logan tourne la tête et observe Veronica. Celle-ci regarde Piz partir en souriant. Elle plonge la main dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle s'approche mécaniquement de l'emplacement de sa voiture. Elle s'arrête, visiblement énervée de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Elle lève les yeux et son visage se décompose. A la place de la voiture se trouve un emplacement vide._

*****

*****

*****

_Mac sort d'un amphi. Elle a l'air heureuse. Elle allume son portable. Parker sort à son tour de la même salle._

**Mac:** On peut discuter ou tu vas encore une fois m'envoyer promener?  
_Parker hésite puis finit pas lui répondre_.  
**Parker: **Ca dépend. De quoi veux-tu parler?  
**Mac**, _s'approchant d'elle:_ Je voulais te prévenir que je déménage mes affaires ce week-end, il va donc y avoir pas mal de passage dans la chambre.  
**Parker: **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je pars de ce pas pour Denver. Je passe le week-end chez mes parents.  
**Mac**, _surprise:_ Oh... Très bien. Il n'y aura pas de problème alors.  
**Parker**, _sarcastique:_ Il n'y en aura plus, puisque tu t'en vas. Sur ce...  
_Elle s'apprête à partir mais Mac, prenant la direction opposée, la bouscule. Elle en profite pour glisser un stylo dans le sac de Parker._  
**Parker: **Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention?  
**Mac: **Excuse-moi!  
_Parker s'éloigne en maugréant. Mac sourit._  
**Mac**, _à elle-même:_ Je t'ai eue!  
_Le portable de Mac sonne. Apparemment surprise par le numéro, elle décroche._  
**Mac:** Allo?

*****

*****

*****

_Veronica est toujours dans le parking. Elle a l'air complètement désarçonnée. Elle s'empare de son portable et compose un numéro. Dans sa voiture, Logan sourit. Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable sonne. Au lieu de décrocher, il met le moteur en marche et se dirige vers Veronica. Il s'arrête à sa hauteur et coupe le moteur. Veronica, incrédule, raccroche._

**Logan:** Besoin d'aide?  
**Veronica:** Comment tu as fait pour...  
**Logan**, _la coupant:_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe? Lorsque Loïs appelle à l'aide, Superman arrive en une poignée de secondes!  
**Veronica:** Tu n'es pas crédible en Superman. Il te manque la cape et le collant. _Elle semble avoir une illumination._ Par contre, je te verrais bien en Lex Lutor! _D'un air grave et assez énervé._ Où est ma voiture Echolls?  
**Logan**, _brandissant les clés de Veronica:_ Tu veux parler de la voiture qu'ouvre cette clé? _Sur un ton confidentiel. _Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton sac sans surveillance lorsque tu aides un étudiant à trouver un bouquin dans les rayons: les bandits affluent sur le campus...  
_Veronica se pince les lèvres et lui arrache les clés._  
**Veronica:** Non mais à quoi tu joues? Parker va arriver d'une minute à l'autre!  
**Logan:** Tu as tout compris, Mars. _Il reprend son sérieux._ Et si tu veux la prendre en filature, je te conseille de monter tout de suite dans ma voiture.  
**Veronica:** Désolée, je travaille en solo.  
**Logan**,_ ironique:_ Je sais. Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine d'emprunter tes clés et de cacher ta voiture selon toi? _Il reprend son sérieux._ Je viens avec toi.  
_Parker entre dans le parking. Elle ne les voit pas._  
**Logan:** Il ne te reste que quelques secondes. Après tous les efforts que tu as fournis, ce serait dommage de passer à côté des 1000 dollars...  
_Parker monte dans sa voiture. Veronica l'observe, elle fulmine._  
**Logan:** Tic, tac, tic, tac...  
_Veronica fixe Logan et l'assassine du regard._  
**Veronica: **Tu me le paieras Echolls...  
_Elle ouvre, monte, et claque la portière derrière elle. Son regard reste figé droit devant elle. Logan la regarde en souriant._  
**Logan:** En nature j'espère...  
_Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Il rigole. Parker sort du parking. Le sourire de Logan s'évanouit. Il démarre. _


	5. La maison aux volets bleus

_Maison de Shelly Pomroy, début de soirée. Piz, mal à l'aise, pénètre dans la demeure où des dizaines d'étudiants font la fête. Dick vient à sa rencontre._

**Dick:** Salut heu... C'est quoi ton nom déjà?  
**Piz:** Piz.  
**Dick:** Ah ouais, c'est ça... _Il regarde autour de lui._ Wallace est pas là?  
**Piz:** Il arrivera un peu plus tard.  
**Dick:** Bon, je vais devoir jouer la baby-sitter alors. Faudra qu'ils pensent à me canoniser un de ces quatre...  
**Piz:** D'abord, on canonise les saints quand ils sont morts. Et ensuite, te sens pas obligé de...  
**Dick**, _le coupant:_ Tais-toi baby, viens plutôt prendre ton biberon!  
_Il l'entraîne vers le bar. Il s'empare de deux bières et tend l'une d'elles à Piz._  
**Piz:** A quoi trinque-t-on?  
_Dick réfléchit et finit par adopter un sourire moqueur._  
**Dick:** Aux amours de Veronica Mars?  
_Piz baisse la tête mais la relève aussitôt. Il y a une pointe de défi dans sa voix._  
**Piz:** Aux nouvelles amours de Veronica Mars!  
_Il heurte son verre contre celui de Dick._  
**Dick:** Hein hein... Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz?  
**Piz: **Il n'y a plus de gaz. C'est fini.  
_Dick semble ne pas l'écouter, trop absorbé par une magnifique jeune fille brune d'une vingtaine d'année. Celle-ci lui fait un clin d'œil._  
**Dick: **Oh oh oh! Je crois que c'est mon jour de chance! _Il ne la quitte pas des yeux._ Tu m'excuses baby, j'ai une gazelle à chasser. Sois sage surtout, et fais pas dans ta couche hein!  
_Il va à sa rencontre en faisant le playboy._  
**Piz**, _en soupirant:_ Et c'est reparti...

*****

*****

*****

_Veronica et Logan sont en train de manger un hamburger dans la voiture, tout en observant Parker à travers la baie vitrée d'un fast-food._

**Logan:** Tu n'as pas commandé de frites?  
**Veronica**, _imitant une bimbo superficielle: _Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de calories contenues dans une simple portion?  
**Logan**, _balançant une frite sous le nez de Veronica:_ Allez, tu te laisseras bien tenter par une malheureuse petite frite? Tu ne l'entends pas crier? "Mange-moi, mange-moi!"  
**Veronica**, _faisant mine d'hésiter: _Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine...  
_Alors que Veronica veut s'en emparer, Logan la reprend brusquement._  
**Logan:** Hé! Si tu n'as le droit qu'à une seule frite, autant qu'elle soit parfaite Mars!  
_Logan plonge la frite dans le ketchup et la tend à Veronica. Elle la saisit en souriant._  
**Veronica:** Tu n'as pas oublié?  
**Logan**, _la regardant droit dans les yeux:_ Je n'ai rien oublié Veronica...  
_Veronica, troublée, tourne la tête et fait semblant d'observer Parker. Logan lui aussi semble confus par cet accès de tendresse. Il tente de changer de sujet et adopte un ton désinvolte._  
**Logan:** Alors, impatiente d'aller à Paris?  
**Veronica:** Je n'irai pas à Paris.  
**Logan**,_ surpris:_ Vraiment?  
**Veronica: **Je vais offrir le billet à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui cela fera encore plus plaisir qu'à moi.  
_Logan se pince les lèvres. Il est clair qu'il pense à Piz._  
**Logan:** Tu dois vraiment aimer cette personne pour lui sacrifier ton rêve?  
**Veronica:** Oui. _A elle-même._ Enormément...  
_Logan baisse la tête, effondré. Veronica ne se rend compte de rien, trop absorbée par Parker. Justement, celle-ci se lève._  
**Veronica**, _murmurant:_ Et c'est reparti...  
_Ils mettent leur reste de repas à l'arrière et attachent leur ceinture. Dès que Parker démarre, ils la suivent discrètement._

*****

*****

*****

_Maison de Shelly Pomroy. Wallace se faufile entre les étudiants. Il voit Piz de loin, qui lui fait un signe de la main._

**Piz: **Content que tu arrives enfin!  
**Wallace: **Difficile de s'intégrer parmi les fils de riches, hein?  
**Piz:** Effectivement.  
**Wallace: **Bienvenue à Neptune!  
_Dick, très excité, arrive vers eux._  
**Dick:** Les gars, c'est mon jour de chance! Vous m'excuserez, mais je ne peux pas rester vous conter fleurette: une bombe sexuelle vient de me donner rendez-vous dans la chambre d'amis!  
_Il s'en va en rigolant._  
**Wallace:** Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire quand un crétin vient t'annoncer qu'il va s'envoyer en l'air, pendant que toi tu vas rester tout seul comme un idiot?  
**Piz:** Boire... Pour oublier!

*****

*****

*****

_La voiture de Logan s'introduit dans une forêt sombre._

**Logan: **Tu crois qu'elle va s'arrêter un jour?  
**Veronica:** En tout cas, c'est désormais certain: Parker ne va pas à Denver.  
_Silence. Tout à coup, leur voiture ralentit._  
**Veronica:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
_Logan oriente la voiture sur le bas-côté. Elle s'arrête définitivement._  
**Logan**, _furieux: _C'est pas vrai!  
_Il donne un coup de poing sur le volant._  
**Veronica:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**Logan:** Plus d'essence.  
**Veronica**, _bouche bée:_ Tu te fiches de moi? _Silence._ Non mais c'est pas vrai! Tu sais manigancer tout un plan machiavélique pour me forcer à filer Parker avec toi et tu es incapable de penser à faire le plein d'essence?  
**Logan**, _d'un ton sec:_ N'en rajoute pas Mars.  
_Silence._  
**Logan:** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
**Veronica:** On prie.  
_Elle sort un appareil de son sac et le met en route._  
**Logan: **Tu m'expliques?  
**Veronica:** J'ai chargé Mac de placer un traceur dans le sac de Parker.  
**Logan**, _posant son crâne sur l'appuie-tête:_ Ok je prie...  
_Veronica est concentrée sur la machine. Soudain elle sourit._  
**Veronica:** Félicitations Echolls, tu es dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur! _Ils se regardent._ Le traceur s'est arrêté. A moins d'un kilomètre d'ici...

*****

*****

*****

_Fête de Shelly Pomroy. Dick entre dans la chambre d'amis._

_La chambre, presque vide à cause du déménagement, est plongée dans le noir. Seul un lit, sans drap, trône au milieu de la pièce. Un faible éclat de lune passe à travers la fenêtre et éclaire le buste magnifique de la jeune fille, assise sur une chaise._  
**Dick**, _fermant la porte derrière lui: _Salut poupée!  
**Jane: **Appelle-moi Jane. Je veux que ce prénom et cette nuit restent à jamais gravés dans ta mémoire...  
_La voix de Jane est extrêmement sensuelle, à la fois injonctive et douce._  
**Dick**, _sifflant:_ Je ne demande qu'à voir ça, Jane!  
_Il fait un pas vers elle._  
**Jane:** Stop!  
_Dick s'arrête._  
**Jane:** Enlève tes vêtements...  
_Dick sourit et enlève précipitamment son pantalon et son tee-shirt._  
**Jane:** Tous tes vêtements...  
**Dick**, _avec un sourire coquin:_ Espèce de petite friponne...  
_Il s'exécute._  
**Jane:** Maintenant, allonge-toi sur le lit...  
_Très à l'aise et très excité, Dick s'allonge sur le lit._  
**Dick:** J'aime les filles qui savent ce qu'elles veulent. Allez viens là Jane, Tarzan va te faire découvrir le septième ciel!  
**Jane:** Chut... Ferme les yeux.  
_Dick obéît. On entend les pas de la jeune fille se rapprocher du lit._  
**Dick:** Tu sais comment exciter les mecs toi!  
_Le bruit des pas continue, plus léger, plus flou. Il s'arrête enfin._  
**Jane: **Ouvre les yeux.  
_Dick, perplexe, ouvre les yeux. Jane est à l'embrasure de la porte, elle tient les vêtements de Dick dans les mains._  
**Dick:** Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
**Jane:** Ce que je fais? Je m'assure que plus jamais tu n'auras envie de briser le cœur d'adolescentes de quinze ans.  
**Dick**, _bouche bée:_ Hein?  
**Jane:** Oh... Tu as peut-être déjà oublié l'adolescente que tu as draguée il y a trois semaines et que tu n'as jamais rappelée? Eh bien, cette adolescente, c'est ma soeur.  
**Dick**, _comprenant la situation:_ Oh oh...  
**Jane:** Ca te revient? _Sourire ironique._ Alors comme apparemment c'est la libido qui gouverne ta vie, j'ai pensé qu'il serait convenable de prévenir les autres filles de ta forte dépendance au sexe ... en l'exhibant à la fête de fin d'année de Shelly Poroy! _Silence._ Bonne fin de soirée, Tarzan!  
_Elle sort et referme la porte derrière elle. _

*****

*****

*****

_Logan et Veronica marchent sur un chemin en terre.  
_  
**Veronica**, _jetant un coup d'oeil à son appareil:_ Plus que quelques mètres...  
_Ils continuent à marcher en silence. Soudain, au détour du chemin, une coquette petite maison apparaît. Les volets, bleus, sont ouverts; on distingue de la lumière à l'intérieur. Logan et Veronica s'arrêtent._  
**Logan**,_ murmurant:_ La maison aux volets bleus...  
**Veronica**, _le regardant:_ Tu la connais?  
**Logan:** Parker en parle souvent. C'est la maison de campagne de ses parents.  
**Veronica**, _pensive: _Alors, peut-être qu'elle assiste vraiment à une réunion familiale?  
**Logan**,_ d'un ton décidé:_ C'est ce qu'on va savoir...  
_Il marche à grands pas vers la maison; Veronica le suit. A quelques mètres, elle lui saisit le bras._  
**Veronica:** Attends...  
_Il la regarde, surpris._  
**Veronica: **Est-ce que tu es certain de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout?  
**Logan**, _d'un ton ferme et résolu:_ Je dois savoir.  
_Il se remet en marche, se dirigeant droit vers un volet ouvert. Il regarde à l'intérieur. Veronica le rejoint et reste bouche bée. On distingue un canapé, de dos. Parker, en soutien-gorge, est agenouillée dessus. Souriante, elle parle à quelqu'un en-dessous d'elle, qu'on ne peut voir à cause du dossier du canapé. Logan se précipite vers la porte d'entrée, Veronica le suit. Il ouvre. Les deux amants, surpris par l'intrusion, tournent la tête en leur direction. Les visages de Logan et Veronica se décomposent._  
**Veronica:** Oh mon Dieu...


	6. Révélations

_Veronica et Logan sont sur le seuil de la porte._

**Veronica:** Weevil?  
_Weevil, torse nu, est allongé sur le canapé. Parker est au-dessus de lui. Les deux amants sont désarçonnés par la situation. Weevil, reprenant son aplomb, sourit de manière provocante._  
**Weevil: **Hé! Veronica, ça va? Quoi de neuf? Tu veux te joindre à nous?  
_Logan se métamorphose: la haine transpire sur son visage. Il se précipite sur Weevil, repoussant Parker, et l'assène de coups de poing au visage. Weevil parvient à le faire tomber par terre, lui saute dessus et le cogne._  
**Parker:** Weevil, arrête!  
_Weevil, surpris, tourne la tête vers sa maîtresse. Logan profite de cet instant d'inattention pour l'agripper par les épaules. Il parvient à le faire rouler, se retrouve dessus, et le frappe à nouveau. Veronica et Parker se regardent l'espace d'un instant. Sans échanger une parole, elles se précipitent ensemble sur Logan et essaient de le séparer de Weevil. Elles y arrivent avec beaucoup de difficultés, et le remettent debout. Weevil se relève et fonce sur Logan, les deux filles n'ont que le temps de se pousser. Il propulse Logan contre une armoire en verre, qui explose au moment de l'impact._  
**Parker**, _en pleurs:_ Arrêtez! Je vous en prie!  
_Veronica se jette sur son sac et en sort son arme électrocutante. Les deux garçons, par terre, essoufflés, continuent à se battre. Les coups sont moins violents et moins rapides, la fatigue faisant son effet._  
**Veronica**, _d'un ton calme mais déterminé:_ Ca suffit maintenant. _Elle brandit son arme. Les garçons la regardent._ Le prochain qui cogne aura affaire à moi. Et vous me connaissez suffisamment l'un comme l'autre pour savoir que je n'hésiterai pas...  
_Les deux garçons, haletant, s'assoient par terre et se dévisagent en silence. Leur regard brûle de haine. _  
**Parker: **Weevil, s'il te plaît...  
_Les deux garçons ne bougent pas. Veronica s'approche de Logan, elle pose sa main sur son épaule._  
**Veronica: **Tu voulais la vérité, tu la connais désormais. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici...  
_Logan regarde Weevil encore quelques secondes. Il se lève enfin. Il dévisage Parker, sans un mot._  
**Parker:** Je suis désolée Logan...  
_Logan ne répond rien. Après un dernier regard à Weevil, puis à Veronica, il sort de la pièce. Veronica le suit. _

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_Fête de Shelly Pomroy. Wallace et Piz boivent un verre en silence._

**Piz:** Tu penses à la même chose que moi?  
**Wallace:** A Dick, en train de prendre du bon temps à l'heure qu'il est?  
_Les deux garçons soupirent et boivent une gorgée de bière pour se remonter le moral. Tout à coup, un cri de guerre semblable à celui de Tarzan retentit. L'assistance entière arrête de parler. Dick, complètement nu, apparaît. Les filles poussent des "Oh!" indignés, les garçons éclatent de rire et sifflent. Dick grimpe sur le minibar et se frappe le torse en hurlant, toujours à la manière de Tarzan. Il repère une tringle de rideau encore en place. Il y court et grimpe dessus, la remontant à la force des bras. Lorsqu'il arrive au bout, il pousse un cri rauque en guise de victoire et sort de la maison en imitant toujours le héros de la jungle._  
**Wallace**, _perplexe_: Faudra qu'on m'explique...

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_Il est deux heures du matin. Le temps est lourd, orageux. Veronica et Logan sont dans la voiture, toujours stationnée sur le bas-côté._  
**  
Veronica:** Mon père ne devrait pas tarder.  
**Logan:** Tu lui as dit de ramener un bidon d'essence?  
**Veronica:** Il en ramènera suffisamment pour que tu puisses rouler jusqu'à la prochaine station.  
_Silence. Veronica jette plusieurs coups d'œil à Logan. Une question lui brûle les lèvres mais elle hésite. _  
**Veronica:** Je peux te poser une question, Logan?  
_Il la dévisage, surpris d'entendre son prénom dans sa bouche._  
**Logan:** Bien sûr, Veronica.  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à savoir le secret de Parker?  
**Logan:** Je devais savoir.  
**Veronica:** Mais pourquoi?  
**Logan**, _essayant d'employer un ton désinvolte:_ Oh tu sais... J'ai appris à me méfier des secrets. Il faut dire que ma première petite-amie est morte à cause d'un secret: elle couchait avec mon père. Ma deuxième petite-amie m'a quitté à cause d'un secret: j'avais couché avec sa pire ennemie. Alors je crois sincèrement qu'il est préférable qu'il n'y ait plus de secret autour de moi. _Il sourit tristement._ J'en ai encore eu la preuve ce soir...  
**Veronica:** Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir confiance, tout simplement?  
**Logan**, _souriant_: Et c'est toi qui me dis ça?  
_Veronica rougit et baisse la tête. Elle se mord les lèvres. Silence._  
**Veronica**, _dans un murmure__**:**_Tu devais beaucoup aimer Parker pour continuer à sortir avec elle malgré cette absence de confiance...  
_Logan ne répond pas. L'atmosphère est de plus en plus lourde. Une minute passe._  
**Logan:** Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre Parker et moi. _Il regarde Veronica et adopte la même attitude, le même ton, que plus tôt au fast-food._ Je n'ai rien oublié, Veronica...  
_Veronica le regarde, mais tourne aussitôt la tête, mal à l'aise._  
**Veronica**, _tentant de changer de sujet:_ Quelle chaleur ici! Je crois que je vais marcher un peu...  
**Logan:** Je t'accompagne.  
_Ils sortent et commencent à marcher tranquillement._  
**Logan: **Tu sais, je crois que ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'est que la suite logique des événements de ces dernières années...  
_Veronica fronce les sourcils._  
**Logan:** L'histoire ne fait que se répéter et me punir, en quelque sorte.  
**Veronica:** Tu peux être plus clair?  
**Logan**, _poussant un soupir:_ J'ai aimé deux fois. Ma première petite-amie m'a trompé avec Weevil, ce qui a fait de lui mon plus grand rival. Ma deuxième petite-amie, je l'ai perdue parce que j'avais couché avec sa pire ennemie. Aujourd'hui, j'apprends que Parker couche avec mon pire ennemi. Lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien, c'est la suite logique des deux premières histoires. _Silence._ Tu vois, la vie me donne une leçon... _Il regarde Veronica._ Je l'ai bien cherché...  
_Ils continuent à marcher en silence. Soudain, le tonnerre résonne. Logan s'arrête et contemple Veronica._  
**Logan:** Tu penses que maintenant que la boucle est bouclée, on me laissera vivre sans reproduire les erreurs du passé?  
_Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. La pluie, drue, puissante, commence à tomber. Ils ne bougent toujours pas, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Ils sont trempés. Logan s'approche de Veronica. Il caresse son visage en souriant. Veronica cligne des yeux, elle semble perdue.  
Soudain, ils sont aveuglés par des phares. Logan fait un pas en arrière, baisse la tête._  
**Keith**, _sortant de sa voiture: _Bonsoir chérie!


	7. Deux billets pour Paris

_Le lendemain matin. Veronica est assise dans sa cuisine, elle prend son petit-déjeuner. Elle tourne une cuillère dans son café, les yeux dans le vide. Back-Up commence à aboyer._

**Voix off Veronica:** Papa a raison. Pourquoi investir dans une sonnette quand on a Back-Up?  
_Elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre au moment où Logan s'apprêtait à frapper. Il sourit._  
**Logan:** Notre coordination est intacte! _Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui tend une enveloppe._ Tiens. _Veronica s'en empare._ J'ai mis un petit supplément.  
_Veronica fronce les sourcils et ouvre l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvent deux billets d'avion pour Paris. Elle lève les yeux vers Logan._  
**Logan:** Tu pourras aller à Paris comme ça... _Il baisse la tête et sourit tristement._ Avec la personne que tu aimes tant... _Il relève la tête, tentant de masquer son état._ Tu avais l'air tellement impatiente d'aller à Paris que j'ai pris la liberté de réserver des billets pour le vol de demain midi. J'espère que ça te va.  
_Veronica s'apprête à parler mais il la prend de court. _  
**Logan: **Dick m'a dit un jour: "Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie." Je me souviens lui avoir répondu à l'époque que cette phrase était évidente et dénuée d'intérêt. J'ai changé d'avis. _Il prend une grande respiration. _J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, à tout ce qui s'est passé hier. _Il sourit. _Je crois que la vie me propose un nouveau départ. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour toi Veronica, et je voulais favoriser ton envolée. _Silence._ Alors voilà, tu es libre. Vis ta vie et surtout... Surtout sois heureuse.  
_Il saisit sa main et y dépose furtivement un baiser. Puis, il s'en va._  
**Voix off Veronica:** Encore un garçon qui sort de l'appartement en me demandant d'être heureuse. Dois-je y voir un signe?

*****

*****

*****

_Fin d'après-midi. Mac, rayonnante, est dans sa chambre. Elle emballe ses affaires dans des cartons en chantant "One more time" de Daft Punk. La porte est ouverte._

**Veronica**, _passant la tête à travers la porte:_ On t'entend à l'autre bout du couloir!  
**Mac**, _riant:_ Ca explique la pluie dehors!  
**Veronica**, _entrant dans la pièce:_ Besoin d'un coup de main?  
**Mac:** Non, c'est presque fini. Mes parents passent dans une heure pour tout emporter. _Un immense sourire éclaire son visage._ Une nouvelle vie commence!  
**Voix off Veronica:** Cette phrase commence à passablement m'énerver...  
**Mac:** Alors, l'enquête?  
**Veronica:** Parker trompait bien Logan. Avec Weevil.  
**Mac**, _grimaçant:_ Aïe! Comment a réagi Logan?  
**Veronica:** Mal sur le coup. Mais il est passé me voir ce matin et il paraissait prendre les choses avec davantage de philosophie. Comme toi, il estime commencer une nouvelle vie. _Elle semble penser à quelque chose_. A ce propos... J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
_Elle lui tend une enveloppe. Mac, perplexe, la saisit et l'ouvre. Elle reste stupéfaite._  
**Mac:** Un billet pour Paris? Mais comment...  
**Veronica: **Récompense de la société Echolls pour ton fabuleux travail.  
**Mac:** Mais... Et toi?  
**Veronica:** J'en ai un aussi. Prépare tes affaires, on part demain! _En riant. _Mon père a eu un choc lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon départ, mais je crois qu'il s'en remettra. Quant à toi, dans quelques heures tu seras dans les bras de Bronson!  
_Mac sourit. Elle remet le billet dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle tend à Veronica._  
**Veronica**, _reprenant l'enveloppe: _Mais...  
**Mac,** _l'interrompant:_ Bronson m'a téléphoné hier, à la sortie de mon partiel. Amy va beaucoup mieux, ils rentrent mercredi.  
**Veronica:** Mais c'est génial! Je suis tellement contente pour toi!  
**Mac**, _excitée__**:**_ Oui! _Elle regarde Veronica et recouvre tout à coup son calme._ De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu accepter.  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi?  
**Mac:** Nous savons l'une comme l'autre que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois partir.  
_Veronica baisse la tête._  
**Mac:** Veronica... Va à Paris, mais avec la bonne personne. Tu n'as que trois questions à te poser: qui a toujours été là pour toi en cas de véritable coup dur? En qui as-tu confiance? Qui mérite d'être à tes côtés pour ce nouveau départ? _Silence pendant lequel elle semble réfléchir. _Enfin non, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je te parlais de raisonnement, alors qu'en fait tu ne devrais écouter que ton cœur. Alors tu n'as qu'une seule question à te poser: avec qui as-tu envie d'aller à Paris?  
_Veronica réfléchit. Un petit sourire pensif effleure ses lèvres. Elle s'approche de Mac et la prend sans ses bras._  
**Veronica:** Merci Mac...  
_Elle sort de la chambre en souriant. Elle sort son téléphone portable de son sac et compose un numéro._  
**Veronica**, _rayonnante:_ Allo, Wallace?

*****

*****

*****

_Le soir, Neptune Grand Hotel. Veronica est devant la suite de Logan. Elle s'apprête à frapper à la porte, mais se ravise et hésite à faire demi-tour. Elle prend une grande inspiration et se décide enfin à toquer._

**Dick**, _ouvrant:_ Veronica Mars! Quel honneur!  
**Veronica:** Dick Casablancas! Le seul et l'unique. _Ironique._ Où est ta panoplie de Tarzan?  
**Dick**, _sur le même ton:_ Sous mes vêtements. Si tu veux la découvrir...  
**Veronica**, _souriant:_ Ca ira, merci. _Sérieuse._ Logan est là?  
**Dick:** Non. Il est parti surfer.  
**Veronica**, _désappointée:_ Oh...  
**Dick:** Je peux lui laisser un message si tu veux...  
**Veronica:** Non heu... En fait, il est passé me donner quelque chose ce matin et j'ai été tellement surprise que j'en ai oublié de le remercier. _Elle réfléchit._ Je peux lui laisser un mot?  
**Dick:** Bien sûr! Entre, je t'apporte du papier et un crayon.  
**Veronica:** J'ai ce qu'il faut. En revanche, si tu as une enveloppe... _Elle sourit. _Je me méfie des curieux...  
**Dick:** Je dois avoir ça quelque part...  
_Elle entre._  
**Dick: **En fait, comment t'es au courant pour Tarzan?  
_Il referme la porte. _

*****

*****

*****

_Le lendemain, fin de matinée. Wallace est en bas de chez Veronica, il klaxonne. Veronica sort de l'appartement, une énorme valise à la main. Wallace sort de voiture et va à sa rencontre pour l'aider._

**Wallace: **Tu sais, les partiels sont terminés Veronica! Pas la peine d'emporter ta bibliothèque!  
**Veronica:** Hé! Je dois être à la hauteur du look frenchy!  
_Ils transportent tant bien que mal la valise jusqu'à la voiture. Après un dernier effort pour la mettre dans le coffre, ils grimpent._  
**Wallace:** Prête?  
_Veronica a un drôle de sourire, à la fois heureux et inquiet._  
**Veronica:** Prête!  
**Wallace**, _démarrant:_ Wouh wouh wouh! En route pour Paris!

*****

*****

*****

_Neptune Grand Hotel. Logan joue à la console vidéo. Dick sort de sa chambre, les cheveux en pétard. Apparemment, il vient de se réveiller._

**Dick:** Où est mon petit-déjeuner, esclave?  
_Logan sourit et lui répond sans détourner les yeux de l'écran._  
**Logan:** Il est plutôt l'heure de déjeuner tu sais...  
**Dick**, r_egardant l'horloge:_ 11h30. C'est vrai... Ah en fait! Veronica est passée hier, elle voulait te voir.  
_Logan tourne immédiatement la tête vers lui._  
**Logan:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?  
**Dick: **Oh je sais pas... Elle m'a parlé de remerciement pour un cadeau que tu lui as fait, un truc dans le genre...  
**Logan**, _déçu:_ Ah...  
_Il recommence à jouer à la console, tristement._  
**Dick: **Elle t'a laissé un mot. _A lui-même._ Où est-ce que je l'ai mis?  
_Il commence à fouiller la pièce, tout en continuant à parler._  
**Dick:** Ah en fait, t'es pas au courant? J'ai vu Piz vendredi soir, à la fête de Shelly Pomroy. Eh ben il m'a dit que lui et Veronica c'était fini.  
_Logan, totalement abasourdi, tourne la tête vers lui. Il repense aux paroles de Veronica._

_Flashback_  
**Logan: **Alors, impatiente d'aller à Paris?  
**Veronica:** Je n'irai pas à paris.  
**Logan**, _surpris:_ Vraiment?  
**Veronica:** Je vais offrir le billet à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un à qui cela fera encore plus plaisir qu'à moi.  
_Logan se pince les lèvres. A son attitude, on comprend qu'il pense à_ Piz.  
**Logan: **Tu dois vraiment aimer cette personne pour lui sacrifier ton rêve?  
**Veronica:** Oui. _A elle-même._ Enormément...

_Retour au présent_.  
_Logan semble ne plus savoir où il en est._  
**Logan: **Tu es sûr d'avoir bien compris?  
**Dick:** J'avais bu, mais pas à ce point... Mais où je l'ai mis ce mot?  
_Il soulève une boîte à pizza._  
**Dick:** Ah! Le voilà!  
_Logan se lève précipitamment et lui arrache l'enveloppe des mains._  
**Dick:** Hé! Doucement!  
_Logan sort un papier de l'enveloppe. Dick le regarde._  
**Dick:** Ca ne va pas?

*****

*****

*****

_Devant la porte d'embarquement. Le hall est désert, hormis Veronica et l'hôtesse chargée de vérifier les billets._

_Veronica regarde son portable. Celui-ci indique qu'il n'y a pas de réseau._  
**Appel vocal:** Dernier appel. Les passagers à destination de Paris sont priés de bien vouloir se présenter porte E.  
_Veronica regarde l'hôtesse de l'air. Celle-ci lui sourit. Veronica semble au supplice. Elle s'approche de l'hôtesse. Juste avant de tendre son billet, elle se retourne.  
Derrière elle, Logan lui sourit.  
Veronica pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'approche de lui, radieuse._  
**Veronica: **Tu es venu...  
**Logan:** Oui. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques...  
_Il sort l'enveloppe de sa poche et en retire un papier. Il s'agit d'un des deux billets d'avion pour Paris.  
_  
_Flash-back.__  
Veronica est dans le salon de Logan. Elle écrit une phrase, la raye, la réécrit, s'énerve et finit par arracher la feuille qu'elle lance dans une corbeille, déjà pleine de boulettes identiques. Elle réfléchit. Son visage se transforme. Elle sort un des deux billets d'avion de son sac et le glisse dans l'enveloppe donnée par Dick. Elle referme l'enveloppe et inscrit le nom de Logan dessus._

_Retour au présent._  
_Veronica semble gênée._  
**Veronica:** Oh... Je croyais que c'était suffisamment clair...  
**Logan:** Le billet que tu voulais offrir... Il n'était pas pour Piz?  
**Veronica**, _surprise:_ Piz? _Elle éclate de rire._ Mais non voyons! Il était pour Mac! Pour qu'elle aille rejoindre Bronson en France!  
**Logan**, _avec un sourire à la fois gêné et soulagé:_ Tout s'explique...  
_Long silence. _  
**Logan**, _grave:_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Veronica?  
_Veronica plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Logan. Elle se mord les lèvres, on sent que les mots qu'elle s'apprête à prononcer sont difficiles à dire._  
**Veronica: **Je te veux toi.  
_Logan sourit._  
**Veronica:** Je t'aime Logan.  
_Logan baisse la tête._  
**Veronica**, _surprise par sa réaction:_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**Logan:** C'est juste que... _Il relève la tête. _C'est la première fois que tu me le dis.  
**Veronica**, _souriant:_ Tu l'as dit toi-même Logan: la boucle est bouclée, une nouvelle vie peut commencer.  
**L'hôtesse de l'air:** Excusez-moi messieurs dames, mais si vous voulez embarquer, c'est maintenant...  
_Veronica regarde Logan. Elle semble très angoissée._  
**Veronica:** La question étant: cette nouvelle vie, est-ce que tu veux la faire avec moi?  
_Logan la regarde, son visage est grave. Il s'approche de Veronica, touche son visage. Veronica semble plus tourmentée que jamais. Enfin Logan sourit. Il approche ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse tendrement, longuement._  
**L'hôtesse de l'air:** Je ferme les portes!  
_Logan et Veronica arrêtent de s'embrasser. Ils se regardent. Leurs yeux rieurs respirent le bonheur. Ils se prennent la main et courent jusqu'à l'hôtesse en riant. _  
**Veronica: **Voilà, voilà!  
_L'hôtesse vérifie leurs billets et leurs passeports._  
**L'hôtesse de l'air:** Vous pouvez y aller...  
_Logan et Veronica se sourient. Logan pose sa main autour de l'épaule de Veronica et ils se mettent en marche. Ils commencent à discuter, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale, comme si leur couple n'avait jamais cessé._  
**Logan:** Ton père t'a déposée à l'aéroport?  
**Veronica:** Non, c'est Wallace qui m'a emmené...  
_L'hôtesse ferme les portes derrière eux._

**FIN**


End file.
